Resurgence
by RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict
Summary: An accident prone wizard is expelled from Beauxbatons and is sent to Hogwarts- only to find his unbeknownst cousin there. Rissa Potter's life seems to be getting a bit dull, until her life takes a turn for the family. Amidst fights against evil gnomes that are plotting to destroy the world, Death Eaters, and romance, will friendship prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm doing this story in conjunction with Encre Quill, my cousin. We will be switching off every chapter. As this is a cowrite, if you see differences of writing style, wording, etc., that is normal! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Both myself and Encre Quill DO NOT own Harry Potter, or its affiliated notions.  
**

****This chapter was written by: **RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict**

* * *

I thought it was just a normal day at Hogwarts. It began with breakfast at 8 a.m. Next should have come the usual fifth year classes for me: Charms first period, Transfiguration second, Double Potions with Hufflepuff third, lunch, Herbology with Slytherin fourth, Defense Against the Dark Arts fifth.

The day started to get weird when our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, entered my Charms class. Poor, little Professor Flitwick, he fell off the stack of books keeping him at eye level with his students. He got up slightly dazed.

"Oh, my. Hello, Headmaster. What can I do for you?" The tiny man asked.

"I wish to speak with Rissa and James Potter for a moment."

My head snapped up from where it had been staring at a previous student's carving (the initials L.E. inside a heart) on my desk. I glanced around at my classmates. My boyfriend, Sirius Black, was looking at me with a very strange look on his face. No doubt he was as confused as I was. I glimpsed my twin brother James out of the corner of my eye. His face had blanched. He was mouthing something as if he was talking to himself. It appeared to be, "What did they get me for this time?"

"Me?" I squeaked out. I had never been called out to speak to the Headmaster, and I never got into trouble.

"Yes, Miss Potter. I wish to speak to you." Dumbledore's voice was calming. "And you as well, Mr. Potter."

I got up and slipped quietly out of the classroom, following him, James was close behind me. At the end of the hall stood a young man wearing the light blue robes I recognized as those of the students belonging to Beauxbatons. As we got closer I could more easily make out his features. He had crazy dark blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello," the boy said with a thick French accent.

"Hello. I'm sorry, but am I supposed to recognize you?" I replied, in a hesitant voice.

"This is Thomas Mottac. He is transferring to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons." Professor Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle in his eye.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"Rissa and James Potter, I would like to introduce you to your cousin."

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please let us know, we love feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay, this is Encre Quill. I'm not really sure what to say, so I'll just say this. Enjoy.**

**We don't own anything!  
**

****This chapter was written by: **Encre Quill**

* * *

"Rissa and James Potter, I would like to introduce you to your cousin." The tall girl had an expression of confusion upon her face as the headmaster addressed her.

"What a pleasant surprise!" The lanky boy known as James said.

I reached my hand forward, "Salut! It's a pleasure to meet you." Rissa raised her hand to shake mine, but James rushed forward and grasped it first. "Hi." They both stated simultaneously.

"Now that we are done with the formalities, let's go to the sorting hat." Dumbledore said. He started walking off, expecting us to be following.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't aware that I had family here." When I had said that Rissa instantly looked relieved.

"I wasn't aware I was related, either." She replied. After what seemed like hours of an awkward silence, we came upon Dumbledore's office. He pulled aside a little chair and told me to sit. I did so, coughing as a cloud of dust permeated the air. I watched as he lifted a rather old, patchy hat from atop a table. He then came around and plopped it down on my head.

"What's this?" I heard a voice rumble. "Hmm… A pursuit of knowledge, but mischievous and adventure-seeking. You seem to be a trouble maker. Maybe… Ravenclaw?" I realized that the voice was coming from the hat. "No too antsy. I'll have to put you in… Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't even know what happened." I said to nobody in particular. James had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What just happened?" I asked again.

"Basically, you'll be in the same wing as James and I. That's all" Rissa finally replied.

"Off you go, then, you don't want to be late for lunch." Dumbledore interrupted.

"If we're late for lunch I'll kill you, regardless of how awesome you are." James said to me, jokingly.

"Lunchtime already?" Rissa sounded surprised. We set off for the lunchroom immediately. When we got there we sat down at a long table, laden with plates and goblets. A serious looking teen sat next to us.

"Hello Sirius." Rissa greeted her, seemingly to me, friend and hugged him. Hearing his name made me laugh. Hard. It's funny because I thought him a serious man, and his name was Sirius. That didn't please him at all.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"My cousin. From France." That got a lot of looks from the table. The attention from the females would've lasted longer had I been more attractive.

"Hm." Sirius replied. I had a small, yet wonderful, meal of bread and cheese. Once lunch was over my schedule said to go to a class called Transfiguration. I left the table and my only friends to go to class. Or so I thought.

James looked at me, confused, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Transfiguration." I replied.

James beamed ecstatically, "I also have that class next, so I'll come with you."

* * *

**Did you enjoy, or no? Please let us know, we love feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Hope you are enjoying this cowrite story!**

**We don't own anything!  
**

****This chapter was written by:**RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict**

* * *

"Rissy," I heard the nickname only Sirius uses for me called. I waited for him to catch up to me. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"He had me meet Thomas."

"Oh."

"He is transferring here from Beauxbatons."

His eyebrow raised. "In France?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? Family life must've been interesting for them."

He smiled, it faded quickly as something donned on him. "What did you say his name was?"

"Thomas Mottac." I replied.

He stopped walking and stared at me, shaking his head as he spoke. "No. Oh, no. No. No. This is bad. This is very, very bad."

I stopped walking as well. I asked, my jaw slightly dropped in surprise over the turn of events, "What is?"

"Nothing. I've just always wanted to say that." He start walking again. He had moved three steps before he halted, "Oh, wait. Just kidding… there is a big problem."

"What is the real problem?"  
"Thomas is. He causes so many accidents."

A vision flashed in my mind of a small boy creating puddles of water that people slip and fall in. "What kind of accidents?"

"Magical accidents. I read an article in the Daily Prophet on him. He blew up the entire southern section of Beauxbatons earlier this year. I think that is why he is coming to Hogwarts. Beauxbatons said they were kicking him out."

"Well, that was just once. Accidents happen."

"Another time, last year, he gave his girlfriend a ring. It was cursed. She died three days later. Two years ago, he was in a dueling contest and a spell of his sent the other boy flying into the wall. He had a severe concussion and several broken bones. Three years ago-"

"OK, OK. Stop. I get it. So, he causes accidents. What's the problem?" I asked.

He enveloped me in his arms, as if to prove his point, and spoke in to my ear, "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if something did. Heck, I would probably do something to him!" He chuckled slightly, "Please, can you promise me you will stay away from him?"

I pulled out of his arms a bit so I could look him in the eye. "I can promise you that I will do my best to not get in to trouble with him. I can promise you that I will be careful and get out of harm's way. However, I can't promise you that I will stay away from him. He's family. Family is everything."

I left his arms and ran away, ignoring his calls of my name.

* * *

**Did you enjoy or no? Please review! We absolutely love the feedback! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again. Let's skip the formalities this time. Enjoy!**

****This chapter was written by: **Encre Quill**

* * *

"Fera Verto!" As I yelled the incantation there was a large explosion and a loud popping noise. Smoke filled the air around my desk. I could hear James laughing which in turn made me laugh. The smoke finally cleared, allowing me to see that my Transfiguration spell kind of succeeded. Sort of. Okay, it didn't at all. In fact the mouse was dead and I was covered in soot. I continued to laugh, until I noticed my wand. It was broken into five different pieces.

James also stopped laughing, becoming strangely serious. Professor McGonagall came over, a look of disapproval mounted on her face.

"This is a serious matter, Mr. Mottac. You'll have to go to town and find a replacement immediately. Since you have proven thus far that you're incompetent, I'll have to ask you to bring somebody with you on your errand." I stood up, sad and ashamed. I looked over at James and said,

"C'mon, let's go." We quietly left the classroom. Once out I said to James,

"I have no idea where to get another wand." James didn't look surprised.

"I do." He replied. I followed him out of the castle and into town, not asking any questions. We came across a building with a sign saying "Ollivander's". I assumed that this was the place to get a wand. As we entered there was a small ding of a bell, announcing that we had entered.

"Excuse me!" James practically yelled, "We need a wand." A very old looking man peered around a corner to see who it was.

"Very good, I'll be right with you." He said. After a very long waiting period Mr. Ollivander finally came around. He stood there in front of me, looking me up and down.

"A little old for getting your first wand, aren't you?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"My old wand broke." I said, handing him a small bag which contained my wand, or what was left of it. He lifted out a piece of the wand and inspected it.

"Ah! What is this? Kelpie hair wand core and sycamore wood. Very firm and roughly nine inches. This wand is, simply, crap. Who uses kelpie hair anymore?" He handed back my wand and rummaged among his stacks of wands, looking for a right one.

"This shan't take long at all." Ollivander exclaimed. After a while longer he stopped his search

"This should do." He handed me a box, which I proceeded to open. It contained a wand that was twelve and three quarter inches long, apple with dragon heartstring. It felt wonderful in my hand.  
"Go ahead, try it out." He encouraged me. I stepped out of the shop and aimed my wand sky-ward.

"Incendio!" I shouted. A huge plume of flame shot forth from my wand, filling the air. James looked stunned.

"That was massive!" Said he who stood all amazed.

* * *

**Did you enjoy, or no? Thanks for feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

****This chapter was written by: **RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict**

* * *

I had just gotten up from where Sirius and I were talking in the Gryffindor Common Room to get a glass of water, when Thomas and James walked in. They were laughing as they walked and Thomas held what appeared to be a new wand casually in the palm of his hand. It was pointing straight at me.

Sirius immediately stood and moved in front of me into a protective stance, "Put your wand down and get away from her," he said, his voice strong. I put my hand on his back to let him know it was fine.

Thomas commented, "This is a new wand. I won't accidently hurt her now." His eyes were a bit sad.

Sirius stood still for a moment longer, then relinquished his guard. As I sat down, I pulled out that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page article caught my eye.

Death Eater, Butterfirt, Out of Azkaban

_One of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters was released from Azkaban early yesterday morning. Alan Butterfirt was let out on the account of Barty Crouch Sr., who said Butterfirt had been wrongfully accused at his trial. Previously known as one of You-Know-Who's most powerful Death Eaters, Butterfirt is now living a mundane life in London, while terrorizing the wizarding community around him._

I stopped reading and stared in amazement at my friends and brother. "Well, that's a comforting thought."

Thomas and Sirius asked at the same time, "What is?" They glanced at each other then looked back at me.

"There's a Death Eater, named Butterfirt-." I broke off as they burst out laughing, "What? What's so funny?"

Thomas barely managed to choke out, "Butterfirt. That is such an odd name. How did he survive being a Death Eater with a name like Butterfirt?"

"I don't know. He just did. He's one of You-Know-Who's most powerful Death Eaters. He got let out of Azkaban yesterday. He's free."

Thomas' laugh ended in a slight hiccup and Sirius' face instantly went stony. Sirius asked, in a soft voice, "What do you mean, he's out of Azkaban?"

"Barty Crouch Sr. let him out. Good, old Barty said Butterfirt had been wrongly accused."

"I always hated that man." Sirius replied.

"Why have you always hated him?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, no reason…" Sirius said, trailing off, leaving much to be discovered.

I skimmed through the rest of the article and again stopped and began really reading when I saw the word Hogwarts.

_It has been rumored that Butterfirt stated many times that 'Hogwarts was a brilliant place. I would love to return.'_

"He said he loves Hogwarts." I said.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused. He had pulled out a Wizard Chess board to play a game, I assumed with James.

"Butterfirt. He said he love Hogwarts."

"So… What does that mean?" Thomas replied.

"So, it means he may come here!"

* * *

**Did you like it? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to talk to you again? Ugh... 'Sup! Read! Enjoy!**

* * *

"That is a very grim thought. I'm scared out of my mind. I'm hungry." I said in succession. James looked over at me, puzzled.

"You just ate!" He said.

"I only had bread and cheese!" I retorted.

"Then you should have had something much larger." Sirius chided. Just then the bell rang and I had to get to class. Hungry, I set off for my class, Care of Magical Creatures. I looked back toward everybody in the common room and said, "See you all later." On my way there I managed to get lost, which is easy in my opinion. Beauxbatons is much more organized and easy to get around in. I saw the janitor after roaming around.

"Excuse me, kind sir, may you direct me toward my class? It's Care of Magical Creatures." He grunted and looked up.

"It's outside on the grounds." That was helpful. No really, it was. Now I know it's outside... Once outside I almost spotted it immediately. Or I thought that it was the class. It was a group of teens sitting on the grass around a balding man who looked like he was centuries old. I walked over and sat down. The first thing I saw after the teacher was pure evil. I had to destroy it, even though I didn't know what it was. It was small and leathery looking with a large bald head. And it smelled weird. It had to die for the latter reason, of course.

I pointed my wand at the evil incarnate, "Incendio!" I yelled. The creature burst into flames. A high pitched scream of anguish filled the classroom. The creature hopped off the table it was on and started to run around in circles. The scream finally trailed off into a ragged gurgle and it stopped moving altogether.

The balding man was stunned. Maybe I saved the class from the evil stench! I might get extra credit even!

"Thomas Mottac, I assume." The balding man said.

"Correct!" I said, excitement filling every pore in my body. The old man's jaw tightened. "Can I ask you what you think you just did?" He asked.

At least it was an easy question. "I saved the class, of course."

"From what?" He drawled.

"From that… thing. It was trying to take over the world." I said lamely.

"No!" He said suddenly angry, "You ruined my lecture. You just murdered a trained garden gnome. Do you know how hard it is to train gnomes? Well? Do you? Of course you don't, you cur!" I was appalled. That thing was part of the lesson? Why would he subject the students to such nasal torture?

"I'm sorry," I squeaked.

"As you should be. Now what are we to do for the rest of class? Text book work, perhaps?" The class groaned.

"Yes, that's what we'll do. And you have Thomas to thank for it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****This chapter was written by: **RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict**

* * *

Life was interesting. No, really, it was a bit dull at times. The full moon was not for two more weeks. Quidditch season had yet to start, and practice didn't start until next Thursday. Today was Friday. Luckily, however, it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

The main street of Hogsmeade was lined with shops to rekindle supplies and of course, Zonko's Joke Shop. On the end of the street was our destination, The Three Broomsticks.

"What are you going to get at The Three Broomsticks?" I asked my companions, Sirius and Thomas.

"I think I'll have a nice butterbeer." Sirius said.

"Butterbeer? What's that?" questioned Thomas.

"Butterbeer is drink that is very warm and delicious." Sirius replied. He seemed to have warmed up to Thomas much more now that he had a new wand.

"OK. I think I will have that. What are you going to have, Rissa?" Thomas in turn inquired.

"I'll probably have a Butterbeer. Although…" I replied slyly, looking at Sirius, "Oh, never mind. Curse my age!"

"What?" Thomas asked, surprised by my outburst.

"I want Firewhisky."

"Why can't you have it?" Thomas asked at the same time that Sirius asked, "Why do you want Firewhisky?"

In a reply to both I said, "You can't legally drink certain drinks until you are the age of seventeen. Because…" I trailed off looking at Sirius as I had before, with a coy grin.

We had reached the Three Broomsticks. The door was pushed open, almost flattening the three of us, so Sirius couldn't respond, though he did look a bit flushed. We entered the restaurant to a cacophony of sound. The line to order was long, and we had to wait for several minutes.

In the midst of our waiting, I heard a voice louder than the others call out, "Oi, missy." I turned to see who was speaking, and if they were speaking to me. A man, who was clearly drunk, was staring holes right through me. "Why don't you come over and sit with old papa?"

I stumbled backwards, bumping in to Sirius, to whom I grabbed a hold of to keep my balance. He turned in surprise of my movement and looked to see at who I was staring at. His face registered shock.

The man who had been speaking to me was none other than Alan Butterfirt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm getting so emotional, this being the last time I'll be talking to you! Anyways, enjoy!**

****This chapter was written by: **Encre** **Quill**(Sorry, I forgot on Encre Quill's last chapter!)

* * *

"Stay away from her, you creep!" I muttered, only loud enough for him to hear me. The drunken man stared at me for the longest time.

"Watch your tongue, whelp." He finally said. I took a step back. Did he just call me a whelp? Who says that anymore? How dare he? I thought to myself. This guy's looking for a fight.

"You watch yours, blackguard!" Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to find that it was Sirius

"Don't you know who this is?" He whispered.

"No. Do you?" I replied in a whisper.

"Yes, it's Alan Butterfirt! The Death Eater! Don't pick a fight." He said. Butterfirt suddenly stood up from his chair, knocking it backwards.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked in a near shout.

"No." I lied.

"My name is Alan Butterfirt, the great and powerful Death Eater!" He shouted, then he hiccupped. I laughed. I tended to do that to people. Laugh at their names, that is. Butterfirt's face contorted in anger.

"How dare you!" He pulled out his wand, but I already had mine out.

"Incendio!" I yelled my favorite spell. A large cloud of flame shot forward from my wand and encompassed Butterfirt. Witches and wizards were running in every direction, trying to escape from the battle. "Incendio! Incendio! INCENDIO!" I continued to shout over and over. When I had finally stopped, Alan Butterfirt was nothing more than a charred husk.

"Can I have some butterbeer now?" I asked.

"You idiot! You set the Three Broomsticks on fire!" Sirius yelled. He was right, the building was on fire, vacant except for Rissa, Sirius and me.

"Let's get out of here!" Rissa exclaimed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow... This is it... The End! I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

****This chapter was written by: **RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict**

* * *

We ran from The Three Broomsticks, hoping we would be mistaken for those fleeing the blast rather than those who caused it. Once we reached the Hogwarts grounds, we stopped running and began walking casually, so as not to appear suspicious.

We were fine on the grounds, but as we entered the Entrance Hall, Professor Dumbledore stopped us. "Hello, Rissa, Sirius, and Thomas. I just heard what happened at The Three Broomsticks. I know you were at Hogsmeade. Do you three know anything about that?"

I did not answer for I feared my voice would give something away. I squeezed Sirius' hand that I had grabbed to get him to talk. He spoke at the same time as Thomas. "No. We-" "Yes, we-" He cut Thomas off with a look and continued himself. "No, we don't know anything. We were just leaving Hogsmeade when we heard screaming." His lie was so smooth, I would have believed him.

I could tell Dumbledore did not believe us. "Really." When he spoke, his voice was incredulous. "Mr. Mottac, would you please complete the sentence that Mr. Black so nicely cut off."

Thomas glanced at me then completed the sentence, "Yes, we were there. And," He took a deep breath, "I caused the fire. But it was for a good reason. I was stopping a man… I can't remember his name." He looked for me to help.

"Alan Butterfirt. He killed Alan Butterfirt. The Death Eater." My voice was much stronger than I supposed it would be.

At this, Dumbledore looked surprised. "We may celebrate later. For now, you must be punished."

Rissa, Sirius, one week's worth of detention." We both were angry at this, but said nothing,"Thomas-we must talk to your parents and see if you we can get you back to-"

"No." I heard Thomas exclaim. "No, I won't go back to Beauxbatons. That place is awful to me. No!"

"OK, then. We will need to contact your parents."

Thomas was silent for a moment, "My parents are dead."

"I'm sorry. Well, then. Who are you going to live with after the school year ends?"

"I-I'm…" He could not finish.

"He's going to live with me. And James." I blurted the words before I could think about them. Thomas smiled at me gratefully and I smiled back.

"It appears that your living situation has been taken care of. Now, we must work out your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"You did blow up a popular building in Hogsmeade, which happens to have been here since before you were born."

"It was to blow up a Death Eater!"

"Nevertheless. Three weeks detention." Dumbledore walked away without another word.

James came around the corner. "Haha. Risssssa got in trouble." He said in a sing song voice.

"Shove off, James. It's not like you never got detention before."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ not _you._ Welcome to the family, Thomas."

"Thank you." Thomas said, happily.

* * *

**Thank you soooooooooo much for reading! Did you like this chapter? Did you like the story as a whole? Please let me know! :)**


End file.
